Spray nozzles are used to distribute and disperse liquids such as water in many applications. Garden hose nozzles are a type of typical spray nozzles used as garden tools. Garden hose nozzles currently available on the market often include an individual subassembly for flow control and a separate individual subassembly for shutoff control, such as a shutoff valve or lever. The aforementioned garden hose nozzles are manufactured with a tight connection of all the subassembly parts to avoid any potential liquid leakage during usage.